<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Bought Spicy Noodles from the Supermarket, Why Would You Ask for my Number? by Drunk_Lich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408449">I Just Bought Spicy Noodles from the Supermarket, Why Would You Ask for my Number?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich'>Drunk_Lich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Junshua [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JOYFUL JOSHUA WOMB EJECTION DAY, Joshua mumbles his thoughts out loud ACK, Jun why would you steal Joshua's milk and cereals, Junshua brainrot, Junshua fluff icb they're little gay boys, M/M, just a junshua drabble for joshua day, just fluff and slight mentions of nsfw, ww - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua buys ingredients for Spicy Noodles and spoils Jun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Junshua [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Bought Spicy Noodles from the Supermarket, Why Would You Ask for my Number?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm, we already have pasta at home,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joshua mumbled beneath his breath, his eyebrows furrowed as he gazed intensely at the paper within his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost New Years, his birthday’s around the corner, and worst of it all, he still hasn’t made it up with Jun yet. He knows the man would easily forgive him anyways, but he still felt like it was unfair if he didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to deserve that apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, standing in front of the spices aisle, deciding whether jalapeño powder or regular chili powder will do for a spicy ramen dish he found online.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This one’s a bit cheaper, but this one’ll definitely last us quite a while..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His thoughts silently dropped to his mouth, subconsciously muttering his thoughts to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun said he found it endearing, but Joshua’s too embarrassed to continue that argument. He gets free kisses as compensation though, which made him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, excuse me?” A voice called out behind Joshua. Instead of greeting the person, he only moved away from the aisle, both powders in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was left there, words hanging by the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the earlier mishap, Joshua focused on the next of his ingredients, which were greens and maybe a bit more beef too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Jun’s always cooking anyways so it’s not bad to restock on food while I’m at it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nodded to himself, briefly passing by the Frozen Goods aisle to pick up a few more sausages and bacons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew that Jun’s little sausage fryer would still be functional to this day? And that Jun still uses it whenever he can? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua held back the smile that </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> sprung from the thought. He already knew what Jun’s favorite brand was, so he didn’t hesitate as much compared to the chili powders earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me! Sir!” The same man from earlier called out once again, but like any usual store-goer, Joshua ignored it with ease and continued his shopping in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Jun would be glad these are in stock again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joshua hummed to himself, seemingly confident that Jun would enjoy the new batch of nostalgic food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that seems to be about it,” Joshua declared to no one in particular. He giggled and dragged the cart to the self-check out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could move past the liquor aisle though, he grabbed a few sojus, for himself or so he justified internally before grabbing two more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> satisfied with his mini-haul, he followed behind the line of buyers. (Un)surprisingly, a lot of people were also rushing for New Years, so a lot of people were buzzing about buying certain things for their tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Finally! I.. haaa.. caught up to you!” The very same guy said in between large gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. may I help you?” Joshua asked, obviously concerned that this guy was too out of breath and mildly worried if he should offer him a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine… just.. let me.” He took huge inhales and finally settled down, the red of his face (probably from running) slowly receded too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just, I wanted to ask for your number, is all.” He smiled brightly at me, obviously proud of his mini confession-cum-flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Joshua quickly, “Ah, you’re out of luck, sadly.” He flashed a sort of pitied smile, “I already have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man visibly deflated, “oh… well, uh, I wish the both of you a strong relationship… I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that small incident, the day seems to have sped up quicker than Joshua expected. He got home and cooked for Jun, who surprisingly became moody and spoiled (not that Joshua wanted to not spoil Jun anyways)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up feeding Jun (by spoon and by mouth), luckily he volunteered to wash the dishes so Joshua could sit back and relax. They also cuddled and watched movies together, seemingly forgetting the reason they fought in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It was because Jun stole Joshua’s box of cereals and didn’t give him milk.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the clock struck 12:00, Jun paused the movie they were watching. Joshua reacted with a yawn, immediately feeling the exhaustion wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Juju,” Jun whispered to his head. Joshua melted into his embrace, further burrowing his head into Jun’s neck to hide his smile, “thanks, jubbie.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! HAPPY SHUA DAY!</p><p>This is a little drabble I made for Junshua and I just love my Mr Gentleman :'&gt; he's a big boi now but I'll always luv him :'v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>